


I know we can make it better than it ever was,I know we can make it better...

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: A lot of Cyberpunk Fiction References I’m Sorry, Akechi is Ren’s rival and not a cool sniper, Akechi is now a Cyborg and Hitman, Akira is a rival to Akechi, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternative Universe-No Personas, Blood, Cybernetics Eat Your Soul, Eighties-Inspired, Everyone’s favourite Coffee Dad is a gruff mercenary, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, I’m sorry for the ending., Like lots of it, Lots of song references, M/M, Why can’t my favourite detective boi be happy?, yoinks everyone is pure virgins, zoinks that’s a downer ending scoobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2150,A Decade of ruin has befallen Tokyo as it has fell into a dystopic hellhole controlled by corrupt politicians Masayoshi Shido and Kunikazu Okumura as they control it and the people as they want both subtly and directly. Enter Akechi,the illegitimate child of Sir Shido as he becomes a cyborg after a devastating attack and goes into the seedy underworld of assassination contracts as a Hitman. Soon he meets a rival and develops feelings inbetween work and daily life at his home in Shido’s Hotel alongside visiting the seedy bar LeBlanc’s to get his contracts from retired mercenary Sojiro Sakura with his daughter working in the virtual division of the Tokyo Police Department who is a top hacker working for them. Along his journey he meets a mysterious fellow hitman known only as “Reaper” and a young cocky waitress at LeBlanc’s and a back-alley surgeon in the districts near LeBlanc’s. The road to hell is paved with good intentions and Akechi knows this as much as anyone. Who knows through about the puppeteer and our rival’s fates through in this game of life? Let’s start the show shall we?





	I know we can make it better than it ever was,I know we can make it better...

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and thought “What if Akechi was a cyborg hitman and more badass than his canon self?” and thus this was born. Whether this makes you happy or not depends on your mileage but please tell me what you think in your reviews as this is my first persona fanfic! Thanks,R&R.

Falling to the ground,the brown-haired youth gasped in pain as the brutality started. First with the electric taser then with the iron staff as blood poured out of his nose and mouth. Soon the gang of youths left leaving their mark on Akechi as he walked on into their territory and destroying their turf giving them further excuses to make him feel pain. He cried out but no-one came as he got up weakened from those bastard’s attack’s and limped forward before collapsing with the only reflection being the puddles as night dawned on the desolate war-torn streets of Tokyo.

Hours later,young doctors are fixing him as he is under heavy sedatives being transformed into the most powerful fusion of Man plus Machine the world has ever seen as they finish up with him before dumping him on the streets in his old place. Shocked by the changes he devises a plan to get from rooftop to rooftop to see if he can find sanctuary and learn about why he suddenly feels vibrations in a certain direction as he disappears into the night,the darkness being his cloak,he had a mission to do,people to find,work to do and it wasn’t gonna be pleasant work.


End file.
